I love you guys
by KimaAmmos13
Summary: Missed you! POVs Nico and Kíma Summary: Broken by her brother's disappearance Kim leaves camp accompanied by Nico and returns to her home...in Alaska. Both characters reveal some of their their pasts as we travel deeper in to the story of Kíma Ámmos... Rated K because I still have no idea what I'm doing
1. Chapter 1: I didn't find Percy

I love you guys.

**Hey people! I'm sorry I haven't published anything in ages! I have been doing a lot of work on this November writing thing and I have been really busy with end-of-first-quarter stuff. I will try to update more often now but I probably won't be updating regularly until January. :( Hope you like this one though!**

1 I didn't find Percy.

Nico's POV

When I arrived at CHB after visiting Hazel there was a crowd around the docks. I wondered if they had found Percy. "I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy it!" I heard Will complaining. I searched the crowd for Kim. I caught sight of her near the back, but across the crowd from me. I tried a little trick I hadn't used in a long time. I pulled a small animal bone from the ground and sent it through the other's shadows to Kim. Her eyes widened as it landed in her hand but she blew on it and followed it to where I was standing.

She claims that because there is moisture in the air she can do that. I was not so sure. "Hey, Kimmy-cat." I said in a teasing way. She tried to look upset but failed, so she just smiled slightly and hugged me.

"Death breath," she mumbled into my shirt. I smiled. She was in a relatively good mood. "I haven't seen you since...the beach." Ahh...the good old days, back in September. We had had quite the time when Sally took us to the beach, there were Thanksgiving festivities, splash wars, and of course, lots and lots of pranks. Some old timer jokes like the vaseline on doorknob prank, when Vik put some of the greasy substance on Annabeth's doorknob early in the morning before she had woken up. The rest of us woke to Annabeth yelling through the door for Vik to let her out. Or when Kim put poppers inside Vik's mini stapler, only the gods know how she managed it without getting caught. Seeing as the last time I had checked Vik always had her stapler in her purse...which she always kept with her. I was surprised that the neighbors didn't kick us out, Vik's scream was so loud. And of course there were some pranks that took skills only a demigod had. Once Vik charmspoke me into making Percy _red_ cookies and seeing what would happen. Not only did Percy flip out about the color, the cookies sucked so he was whining and complaining about the flavor. Agh, stupid ADD...

"Find him?" I asked quietly, getting back to the piont. Looking her in the eyes I saw a tear run down her cheek. "Oh." I'd hoped for better. Maybe even just a sign...

Kim's POV

I couldn't stand it, not one more night. 'I didn't find Percy.' Annabeth had said at the campfire, no she hadn't. I knew it wasn't her fault but somehow I had to feel angry, at someone, for something. I'd lost my real older brother, Justice, to Lupa and the wolves. I'd lost my _amazing_ father to the stupid Titan War. And now Percy to who knows where. I ran to my cabin and started packing my few things. It hurt to know that the things I hadn't left at Sally's all fit in my one backpack. I didn't notice Nico until he was looking over my shoulder as I tightened the bandage that covered my scars. The big ones, on my knee. The ones from three years ago, before JJ left. I drifted off in to a memory. It was summer, right before my brother's thirteenth birthday. I was nine and he was twelve. Nico's breath rustling my hair brought me back to the present. "Oh," I stuttered, I felt my face heating up as I tried to think of an excuse. "Nico, I..." I trailed off.

"It's...sorry. What happened?" Nico tried to change the subject by pointing at my leg. I pulled my leggings back over the bandage.

"Oh, just an old scar..." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"How old? You've had it covered for a while." He said with concern. I pulled on my boots.

"I'm going home," I announced, changing the subject again. Luckily Nico had some serious ADD.

"What?! You mean back to Alaska?!" He yelped. I nodded.

"I'll stop in Brooklyn to visit a cousin, but..." Nico looked heartbroken and I felt guilty. Like leaving _another_ mentor, but...

**I know this chapter is kind of short, sorry! I need some ideas to add to this story so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! **

**EVERYONE BE SURE TO SUPPORT MUSTACHE MONTH/ MOVEMBER!**


	2. Chapter 2: He's not my boyfriend

II No stupido, che non é il mio ragazzo. Kim's POV

**Hey readers! Long time, no write. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! Please forgive meeeeee? I have been really busy with my November writing project and a _lot_ of other stuff. **

**(Nico: Excuses, excuses...) **

**Me: Shut up Nico. Seriously, you're a book character, how am I even talking to you? **

**(Nico: *Gasp* No wayyy...) **

**Me: Whatever... **

**Aaaaanyway, I promise I will make it up to youuu! Happy readings! Oh and btw all the ****Italian will be translated at the end of the chapter and if the writing is in italic that means that it is Italian too.**

After half-an-hour of arguing over weather or not to let me go home, somehow, Nico convinced me to bring him with me. By far, one of the stupidest yet smartest things I'd ever done.

We traveled to Brooklyn via shadow-travel and I took Nico over to my cousin Nina's apartment. "Nico, Nina is...um...not a demigod. Don't..." Nico got the message, thank the gods, even though I was stuttering like a broken radio. I nodded, then I slowly nocked. Nina answered the door almost immediately.

"**1. **Agueda, sei cresciuto! Cosa ti porta a Brooklyn?" Nina exclaimed. (A/N All Italian, that isn't in italic, will be translated)

"**2. **Piacere di vederti anche Nina." I said, hugging my older cousin. "**2. **Sto andando a casa." I exchanged a glance with Nico, not knowing how else to tell her. Nina welcomed us into her dad's apartment. I could hear him asking from another room about who was in the house.

"**3. **Quindi ... questo tuo ragazzo?" She nudged me and Nico turned bright red.

"**4. **No stupido, che non è il mio ragazzo." I said, probably turning redder than poor Nico.

"_She called you Agueda..._" Nico tried to change the subject.

"_All my Hispanic relatives do. Wether it's Spanish, Italian or English..."  
><em>

"_Ah..."_ We ate a small brunch at Nina's before she showed us around Brooklyn. And at one point during the tour something strange happened. See, Nina took Nico over to some monument and I told them I would catch up, but as I was walking towards the monument I spotted who I thought was Nico. So naturally I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Death breath, I thought you were checking out the monument with Ni..." I trailed off. Only then did I realize my mistake. "Nico?" I asked. Suddenly suspicious that Nico was playing a trick on me. He frowned.

"I'm...are you looking for someone?" Despite the faded AC/DC shirt he was wearing and the crazy similarity to Nico that he had, I realized that I had the wrong person.

"I...um..." I couldn't even form a complete sentence. I felt my face heating up and I saw a smiling blonde girl walk up to us holding two drinks.

"Anubis I-" she stopped when she saw me. "Anubis is this a friend of yours?" Wait, Anubis?! I frowned.

"Anubis? Like the Egyptian god?" I asked. He hesitated, then nodded. "Wait a minute. Do you happen to be _the_ Anubis?" He exchanged a glance with the girl. Then nodded slowly. I smiled then stuck my hand out.

"I'm Kim, daughter of Poseidon."

**Translations**

**1.** Agueda, sei cresciuto! Cosa ti porta a Brooklyn?: Agueda, you've grown! What brings you to Brooklyn?

**2.** Piacere di vederti anche Nina. Sto andando a casa.: Nice to see you too Nina. I'm going home.

**3.** Quindi ... questo tuo ragazzo?: So...this is your boyfriend?

**4.** No stupido, che non è il mio ragazzo.: No stupid, he's not my boyfriend.

**Ooooooh, PLOT TWIST! Yeah, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter... Please, PLEASE, _PLEASE _update with anything helpful. Flames are welcome unless you're like, totally flipping out over how terrible my writing is. If that's how you feel, I'M SORRY! But until next time, _walk in the light._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time, no write, readers!**

**I know, I'm terrible! 'Kimmy, you haven't been posting!' 'Kimmy, what happens to Tori?' 'Kimmy, are you gonna continue your PJO fanfics?'**

**I'm sorry! I've been super busy! I know, I know. 'Wow Kimmy, excuses, excuses!' You people try going back to middle school!**

**I'm posting this now A. Because my friend (spiderbook101. Check her out because she's an awesome writer and I love her. YAY!) started posting PJO fanfics and I decided I was going to get my game together and continue this story! And B. I haven't posted anything for like...ever so I thought I should post this.**

**For those of you who have read Big Hero 7 it's not done yet, don't worry. It's just temporarily on hold. NO SPOILERS!**

**And for Kim, these stories are almost done, but I am considering doing something based on the Blood of Olympus. Yes? No? Tell me in review. And yes, I am going to do a whole story about Kim's past. Her brother, her dad, etc. etc. (Don't worry, spiderbook101, you won't be confused once I'm done with that!)**

**So tell me if I should continue Kim's story, any ideas for BH7, read spiderbook101's writing. Is that it? Oh wait, should I have the story about Kim's past be narrated from her older bro's point of view? **

**Okay, I'm done now. Less talking, for reading!**

III Alaska

Nico's POV

We settled down at a small sandwich place that had almost no people and talked with Sadie and Anubis. Itwas actually a relaxing lunch besides the fact that Nina kept switching to Italian. And that Sadie was a loud, outgoing kind of girl and her and Kim decided to cause all sorts of trouble. Thirteen year olds... Anyway until Sadie's phone rang we were having a great time.

"Hullo? What do you want, Carter? Oh? Fine, okay we're coming."

"Who's Carter?" Kim asked innocently. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"My crazy over protective brother,"

"You think your brother's over protective? You don't know either of mine," Kim laughed. Wait a minute, (Italic)either of them? Kim had (Italic)two brothers? Her smile faded and she shot me a glance that said (Italic)I'll tell you later, don't ask. And so, after some (Italic)long goodbyes and exchanging of phone numbers we left Sadie Kane, Nina Constanza and the god Anubis behind in Brooklyn. Alaska, here we come.

When we arrived in Anchorage

Alaska I realized I really didn't know my way around. "Hey, Kimmy-cat...you know where we are right?" She frowned, and for a moment I thought we were lost, but she then pointed us in the right direction.

"We'll have to go through the woods though." She said looking concerned. "Um...you okay, Nico?"

"Huh?" I asked taking a step forward and stumbling. Kim tried to help and we both ended up on the ground. "Oh gods, Nico! Are you okay? I- huh. Guess we're walking."

"Ow Kim, don't squeeze my arm like that. How far is it? Not too far right?"

We ended up having to stay a night in the woods.

Kim's POV

Me and Nico pulled ourselves up into nearby tree and I mentally slapped my self for not thinking it through. If I had given Nico better instructions we wouldn't be in this mess. I shivered despite myself. Nico started to set his jacket down around me. "No," I protested "you'll freeze..."

"I brought another coat. You decided to run around Alaska wearing a thin jacket, tank top and shorts." He said, trying again.

"Uh uh, I'm fine," I wouldn't give in.

"C'mon, you're being unreasonable Bia-" Nico stopped, but I knew what he had been about to say. Bianca, Nico's sister, had been on his mind since we left camp. I knew what it was like to lose a sibling, a mentor, it had happened to me too. Three times. But Nico shook it off and sighed, wrapping his army jacket more tightly around my shoulders. Then he took a fleece jacket out of his bag and pulled it on. "See? Better." He draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me in. He smelled like autumn, like falling leaves and cinnamon, like JJ. I teared up thinking of JJ, Nico reminded me of him a lot. His smirk, the confident yet careful way he walked, especially the sadness in his eyes. Before JJ left us, our biggest hurt must've been losing Aunt Jess, Nina's mom, in a fire. But after we lost JJ both mum and I bent close to the breaking point. Two years later when we lost dad mum snapped. I went into mourning. I'd lost two mentors, friends and family members, and my mum was slowly drifting away. I couldn't stand it, I switched to a year-round school in Anchorage, and I hadn't seen my mom since. My last regret...

**I just realized my A/N's are almost as long actual chapter. :(**

**I'll try to post more often from now on! Review if you want more, ideas are more then welcomed, keep smiling!**

**-Kimmy**


	4. Chapter 4

**And this is the end of Kíma's story...for now. Tell me what you think!**

IIII Orca

Kim's POV

Nico and I woke to growling. Uh oh, I thought immediately. Shaking Nico to his senses, I twisted my dagger out of one of my bracelets and slowly lowered myself out of the tree. The hellhound sprang up from behind me as Nico hit the ground.

"Woah! She's a big one!" Nico called from the huge dog's right side.

"No! I thought she looked like a mouse," I said rolling my eyes. Then suddenly Nico was screaming and I flew outward. The hound had slashed me across the chest, I realized, though still in pain. I was loosing blood fast, and reality was slowly fading. The last thing I remembered was Nico's look. Absolute fury.

Nico's POV

"Heads up!" I shouted, but I realized I was too late. "Kim!" The thirteen-year-old flew back, blood dripping from her chest. That clicked me. Sure, waking up and immediately having to fight was not my thing, but flinging Kim into a bush? No, not cool. The hellhound was gone in a matter of minutes. I ran to Kim's side to see if she was okay, although I knew the answer to that. She looked worse than I had expected. I gently shook her shoulder. "Kim? Can you hear me? I'm gonna try to bring us to your Mum's place okay? Um...think you could give brief directions?"

"'Bout a mile and a half south-east. Look for a stream. Oh it's a green house by the way," she mumbled weakly. I nodded as I scooped her up off the ground. Then, concentrating on what she had said, I sunk us into the shadows.

We emerged near a clearing and, luckily, I could see a big forest-green house through the trees. Still holding Kim, I walked up towards the door and, unable to use my hands, kicked the door softly. A beautiful, yet frail looking woman answered he door.

"Um, hi. I'm Nico, uh, Kim's friend. And um...can we come in?" I stumbled, not sure what to say. The woman glared at me for a second and then her eyes widened. Then, silently directing me to the couch, she ran towards the kitchen. Looking around I counted at least 5 different kinds of birds. Boy was Kim full of surprises. She came back with a can of nectar and a plate of ambrosia and and a cup of steaming soup. VERY unexpected.

"Eat, son of Hades. You are weak," she said in a soft voice, and scooting towards Kim. I reeled back, suddenly suspicious of this beautiful, kind woman.

"How...who...?"

"I am Orca. Kíma's mom."

Kim's POV

I woke up in my living room. I could see pictures of Justice and dad. Siv, my Gyrfalcon, was nudging my shoulder. Nico had did it. I could hear Nico and mum talking, bot was it great to hear her voice again. They sounded really worried.

"Hey, guys?" I said asked weakly, hating how frail and croaky my voice sounded. They both rushed to my side and started babying me as they asked pointless questions. But I didn't really care. I pulled them into a hug. "I love you guys."

Translations

1. Agueda, sei cresciuto! Cosa ti porta a Brooklyn?: Agueda, you've grown! What brings you to Brooklyn?

2. Piacere di vederti anche Nina. Sto andando a casa.: Nice to see you too Nina. I'm going home.

3. Quindi ... questo tuo ragazzo?: So...this is your boyfriend?

4. No stupido, che non è il mio ragazzo.: No stupid, he's not my boyfriend.

**Hope everyone liked it! Should I continue? Should Nico and Kim become a couple? Tell me in your reviews!**

**I will continue BH7 ASAP!**

**-Kimmy**


End file.
